Pahrak
The Pahrak are the Bohrok swarm of Stone. History Pahrak are created when Av-Matoran fulfill their destiny and transform into mechanical insectoids. They are then transported to Bohrok Nests to await the signal to cleanse the island camouflage of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. They are aided by the Bohrok Va Pahrak Va. ]] The Pahrak swarms beneath the Isle of Mata Nui were awakened by Makuta Teridax, upon his defeat by the Toa Mata. The Pahrak were one of the Bohrok breeds first encountered by the Toa Mata, when they attacked Ta-Koro in conjunction with Kohrak soon after the swarms were awakened. One of the Pahrak that attacked Ta-Koro was the first Bohrok to have its' Krana removed and taken by the Toa. A group of them later attacked Po-Koro, and while Pohatu managed to stop most of them, a swarm of Lehvak soon arrived to back them up. Later, the Pahrak laid siege to a barricaded Ga-Koro, where the Po-Matoran had also evacuated to after Po-Koro had fallen to the Tahnok, but were prevented from entering the village by the Ga-Matoran Hahli, Macku, and Kotu, who destroyed the walkways. While the Matoran were dismantling the paths, a Pahrak destroyed the village gate which sent rock debris flying at the Ga-Matoran, specifically Macku, who was saved by Hewkii when he blocked the incoming rock. It bounced back and tore the remaining path, cutting the Pahrak off. However the persistent Pahrak destroyed the Naho Falls during the night and used the resulting rocks as a road. Matoran-piloted Boxors faced them, but the Pahrak tipped the lily pads over, knocking the Boxors into the water and accidentally blocking their own entry. However, several Pahrak Va brought in Krana Vu, and the Pahrak were able to fly over the water and corner both the now-displaced Po-Matoran and the native Ga-Matoran. Takua was present during the attack, and he and a few others wanted to fight back. The unexpected defeat of the Bahrag stopped the Pahrak before they could totally destroy the village, their lifeless bodies falling to the ground. In the aftermath, the Matoran reprogrammed the Pahrak to help rebuild the Naho Falls and Ga-Koro. Also, the Krana that had been housed inside the Pahrak was thrown down into a large pit just on the edge of the Ga-Koro beach, with a tamed Pahrak sealing it off with a large boulder. When the Bahrag were released from their Cage by the Toa Nuva, the Pahrak swarms awoke and contributed to cleansing the Isle of Mata Nui. They have since returned to their nest. Abilities & Traits Pohatu's Kanohi Kakama.]] Pahrak are usually calm, but can become dangerous depending on the situation. Once they decide to tackle a problem, they won't cease until it is solved. They will ignore interference of any kind until it becomes clear that they must defend themselves. When they do, they advance slowly but surely towards the nuisance, and nothing will deter them. After an attack they will usually return to their mission without hesitation. Chipping away at an advancing column is the only way to stop an oncoming Pahrak swarm. Tools Pahrak carry Stone Shields, which harness powerful seismic vibrations to shatter rubble or foes in the way. Appearances *BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''McDonald's Comic 3: Secret of the Swarm'' *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 4: The Bohrok Awake'' *''Comic 6: Into the Nest'' *''Comic 8: The End of the Toa?'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Collector's Sticker Book'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE' *BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Bohrok Promo Animations'' *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-canonical Appearance) Category:Automatons Category:Bohrok